


牡蛎之歌

by qazxswedcvfr



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazxswedcvfr/pseuds/qazxswedcvfr
Summary: 原创攻x牧歌。此故事无聊到没法写简介





	牡蛎之歌

男人跟牧歌是在一个冬日的下午认识的。

那天天气很好，男人清楚地记得自己当时钓了一下午的鱼，结果一条也没有钓到，以至于看鱼塘的老头来催他，说自己要下班了，还得赶回去接孙子放学，他才气呼呼地把鱼竿收起来往回走。没走两步便看见牧歌枕着双臂，躺在不远的草地上看云。他在离牧歌三米远外的路边停下，一边在兜里翻自行车钥匙，一边冲他吆喝：“嘿，你是不是老上这儿看云呀？看你挺眼熟。”其实他压根儿没有见过牧歌，无非是老套的搭讪套路，他觉得这人挺有意思，没话找话说罢了。牧歌看了他一眼，摇摇头，细声细语地回答道：“也不是，我不常来，写不出剧本的时候才来公园躺着。”语毕又把头转过去望天。他张开五指，阳光便沙子似的从他的指缝中漏出来。牧歌的瞳孔是深棕色的，此刻像阳光下散发着光泽的琥珀。  
   
男人听完他的话笑了笑，骑上车走了。骑到公园大门的时候，他远远地回过头望了一眼，发现牧歌还躺在原地看云。他低头看了一眼手表，表针指向五点一刻，竟鬼使神差地又骑了回去，对牧歌说：

“别看了，跟我吃饭去吧。”

牧歌闻言吃了一惊，把目光从天空中收回，落到他身上。

故事就是这样开始的。  
   
他们最终选了火锅店靠窗的位子。窗户上印着“星期三特惠”的字样，夕阳斜斜地照下来，“星期三特惠”的影子便投在了男人身上。牧歌看了哑然失笑。星期三特惠问，你笑什么，牧歌摇摇头，低头抿面前的大麦茶。  
   
氤氲白气一点一点升起来，两人看不清彼此的脸，反而更容易敞开心扉聊天。牧歌说，现在手上的这个剧本，其实我一点儿也不想写，但是没有办法，写不出来我就没法去美国啦。男人说，没办法，这就叫人在江湖，身不由己。实不相瞒我也正在存钱，等存够了我就辞职，然后自己开车沿着黄河走一趟。牧歌没说话，正用勺撇去锅里煮得发白的血沫。男人顿觉失态，自己的傻气仿佛被具象化，正从锅里源源不断地冒出来，马上又改口，咳咳，我是开玩笑的。牧歌被他逗乐了，勺子往边上一架，说道：

“我当真了，我们现在就去。行李都拿好了吗？”

男人愣了两秒，接着他的话茬往下说：

“好了，两个大背包足够了。俩男的就是方便。”

“很好，咱俩轮流开车。现在你能把天窗打开吗？我想站起来拍照。”

“那也不是不可以。”

“咱们离壶口瀑布还有多远？”

“还有20公里吧。”

……  
   
两个人边说边笑，笑得肚子疼，仿佛都忘了吃饭的事情。男人看着菜单说，粉条呢，粉条是不是没上，我想吃粉条。牧歌说上了上了，我下进去的，早煮化啦。两人莫名其妙又同时笑起来。  
   
后来男人看着他说，真奇怪，今天明明没喝酒，我却觉得我好像醉了。他不确定自己有没有讲出这句话，因为牧歌没有回答。他唯一确定的是关了火，白气消去的时候，牧歌也在看着自己。  
   
从火锅店出来的时候天已经全黑了。二人站在火锅店的灯牌下告别，红色的灯光照下来，牧歌的脸晕染上薄薄一层红，分外动人，眼里明暗交替，似有暗流涌动。牧歌，牧歌，男人在心里念道，我会永远记得这个名字。但到了嘴边也只是说：“祝你梦想成真。”  
   
再碰见牧歌的时候，已经是次年的夏天。牧歌依旧躺在老地方做着同样的事，仿佛时间倒流一般。男人提着筐子远远地走过来，喊道：“牧歌！好久不见！你好吗？”牧歌站起身来向他走去，说：“我很好。”又低头看了看他的筐，里面是满满的一筐鱼，便笑着说：“想必你也很好。”男人打趣问道他是否又缺乏灵感，牧歌摇摇头说不是，这回是倒时差的缘故，实在太困了便倒在草地里睡觉。“那正好，”男人拎了拎手里的筐，“来我家吃饭吧，本人亲自下厨为你接风洗尘。”  
   
牧歌抱着一筐鱼坐在车子后面，隔着桶依然能感受到里面那股鲜活，竟不自觉地笑起来。男人仿佛听见了他无声的笑，背对着他说：“又来了。你老是笑得这么神秘，简直让我怀疑你是不是在那儿守株待兔，成心要蹭我的饭。”牧歌问：“你怎么知道我在笑？”男人回答：“我感觉到的。”  
   
他就这样把牧歌带回了自己的家。电视开着，正在放午间新闻。牧歌倚着门框看他做饭，有一搭没一搭地聊天。牧歌说自己后来好不容易争取到了去美国的机会，结果在那儿待了三个月又跑回来了。其实如果不能写自己想写的，在哪儿写都没意思。男人静静地听着，没有发表什么评论。他当然不奢求牧歌是为了他回来，只是突然觉得当下的情景过于温情，竟给他一种两人相濡以沫的错觉。牧歌也察觉到了，不再说话，同他默契地享受沉默。  
   
快下锅的时候男人才想起来家里的姜没了，便转过身对牧歌说：“坏了，家里没姜了，我得下楼去买，你在家里等我可以吗？”牧歌依旧倚着门框没挪窝，把脚踩在门框另一侧，不给男人出去的空间，赌气似的说：“不可以。”  
   
男人便欺身上前吻他，牧歌只觉目眩神迷。情欲淬成的红像薄雾，把两个人完完整整地罩在里面。让男人不由得回想起去年冬天那个晚上，牧歌站在灯牌下的样子。  
   
“真的不可以吗？我还想着下楼买套呢。”男人一脸坏笑，“我家可没套，我从来不往家带人。”  
   
牧歌听了心里又羞又甜蜜，只好把头伏在他肩上，蹭着，喘息着，无声地要他继续。  
   
又没说一定要你戴套。  
   
男人把牧歌抱进卧室，用舌头轻轻舔弄着牧歌的耳廓，不住地在耳边呼出热气。而后伸出两指，钻入湿润紧致的穴口，耐心地为他做着扩张。牧歌发出难耐的低哼，情不自禁地扭动着腰，要他进来。男人终于不愿再忍，毫不留情地挺入。  
   
牧歌此刻却开始想象自己是一只牡蛎，正微微张着贝壳，等待潮水袭来。到了。微凉的海水成股成股涌进，进入他柔软隐秘的深处。他失神地盯着天花板，像是自内而外审视着自己的壳。那里不知何时出现一条裂缝，正渗着水，一滴接着一滴。情欲的味道就这样在空气中弥漫开来……  
   
安静、激烈且深邃。


End file.
